whopper of a craving
by BlackNeko20
Summary: buster needs a whopper dog. the commercials spoke to him and now he needs it. but he's broke and bitzi is anti fast food. who will help him out? one shot. r&r plz


whopper of a craving

Buster couldn't help himself. He had to have it. He'd seen the commercials. They made the product look too good. He couldn't resist. He just needed that Whopper Dog. But he was broke. And Bitzi was on a "no fast food" binge. He had to find another source.

He'd try Arthur first. Arthur was his best friend. He had to agree. Besides, Burger King was cheap. Just a short trip to the mall. Resist the dippin' dots and Panda Express. Go straight up to Burger King. Order 3 Whopper Dogs, 2 for Buster and 1 for Arthur. Easy.

Except it wasn't.

"Sorry, I didn't get an allowance because DW has some dance thing for Emily at the Verizon Theater. Sorry," Arthur repeated. Buster cried, "But it's Burger King! It's cheap!" Arthur shrugged, "Look, we've been having catering leftovers for weeks. You need to ask someone else with money."

Buster studied Muffy. She'd be too stuck up to help him. They were barely friends. He'd try someone else. His eyes landed on Francine. He nodded to himself. She had to help.

"Sorry, but those things aren't kosher. I'm extremely proud of my Jewish heritage, and I refuse to break that habit now over some stupid hotdogs," Francine spat.

"Stupid hotdogs?!" Buster wailed. "I'll have you know they're going to be amazing! Kosher or not! Would you rather be happy?"

"No, and I'd appreciate it if people would actually respect my Jewish heritage instead of dragging it through the mud," she paused. She corrected herself, "or ketchup."

"Heinz Ketchup, the best there is!" Buster stomped off. Francine didn't argue and got back to her lunch.

Sue Ellen was now in view. Buster could trust her, he thought. He approached. He made his case.

Sue Ellen shook her head, "Sorry, but Fern and I are on a very strict vegetarian diet right now. We've refused to buy anything that goes against that."

Buster thought he was defeated. Then he had an idea, "They have veggie burgers for you and Fern. And I'll leave the tomatoes on the Whopper Dog even though I usually take them off to eat for later."

"Nope, the dog still has meat in it, but nice try," she giggled. She pointed to Brain, "He's usually generous but I wouldn't try him right now. Your mother got him on the same 'fast food is evil' kick thanks to that book she read. Don't even think about approaching him. You wouldn't believe all the stuff he said about Wendy's. I almost didn't eat anything, period, for a week."

Buster gulped and put Brain on the same "do not ask" list as Muffy. Fern was now there too. So Buster looked around. Jenna was next, but she was too nervous to order there, "Last time they got my order backwards. I asked for a caramel frappé with no whipped topping and they gave me a mocha frappé WITH whipped topping. And I had too much anxiety to make them fix it, and now I can't go there in case they do it again."

So Jenna was out. And Maria was still too self-conscious. Her stutter made ordering food hard. Buster offered to order for her. He even went back to Jenna with the same offer. Neither agreed. And Alex wouldn't even talk to him.

Binky was out sick with stomach flu. Buster didn't want to ask him anyway. George was at some convention with Wally. Ladonna had been persuaded by his mom and Brain. She tried to go into a gross story about McDonalds but he got away.

Prunella was next. She was saving up for a Gir t-shirt from Hot Topic, and Rattles chased him off. Slink made fun of him. Buster thought of going to Mr. Ratburn or Mrs. MacGrady. Then he remembered Muffy. She was the only one left.

"You want me to help buy you lunch? Sure, why not? But you'll have to work off the costs. The Gap is having a can't-miss sale, and I might hit up a few more places. You just have to tag along and I'll make it worth your efforts," Muffy promised.

How could he resist. She was going to get him his Whopper Dog, the Whopper sandwich on a hotdog. He'd do whatever he had to. It'd be worth it...

And it totally was.

-end

a.n. for me cec series, capitalism in elwood city. see the kids enjoy the fruits of capitalism. this time it was whoppers. i haven't had one of the new hotdogs yet but they look delish. but that frappe thing happened to me. i'd wanted to try the mocha one anyway but still. if you get an order opposite what else are you going to mess up?

if anyone has ideas let me know. and please review. i want to know what you think.


End file.
